


Under The Night Sky

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a REALLY short, fluffy fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> This is just something short I thought of   
> Mainly just fluff  
> Enjoy :)

The stars looked like sprinkles spread thinly on the icing of a cake but Dean wasn’t looking at them. He was looking at his best friend who lay stretched out beside him on the hood of the Impala. Castiel Novak was the kind of person you could never forget. He was one of those people who would, one day leave a permanent mark on the Earth and all generations would remember him. They’d met one lunch break in high school when some douche bag was attempted to leave a Cas sized dent in the ground. Dean had attacked the guy from behind and taught him a lesson he’d never forget. Four years later both of them were in college and as close as ever but there was one thing Dean still hid from his best friend. Dean was absolutely, insanely in love with him. He knew Cas was gay and that they constantly stared at each other but Dean was afraid. Afraid of rejection and being abandoned by one of the most important people in his life. 

Dean looked back out at the night sky. The moon floated upon a sea of stars and Dean decided it would be now or never,

“Cas,” Dean murmured, his voice cracking slightly.

“Yes Dean,” came the rough reply.

“I…,” Dean started, “I don’t know how to say this.”

Cas was looking intently at him now.

“Then show me,” he murmured and that was all Dean needed. Lurching forward he wrapped a tender hand around the nape of Cas’s neck pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Cas froze in surprise before sighing deeply.

“Thought you’d never have the balls to do it,” Cas muttered with a smirk. 

Dean chuckled, “Love you to Cas.”

“I always have and I always will, Dean Winchester,” Cas replied softly before claiming Dean’s lips once more.

Together they sat like that, curled around each other on the hood of the impala, until the stars faded and the sun peaked over the tree tops.


End file.
